A vehicle speed limit control device controls a driving force of an automotive vehicle in such a manner that, even when an accelerator pedal of the vehicle is largely depressed by a driver, an actual vehicle speed of the vehicle does not exceed a given set vehicle speed limit and thus provides a great advantage that it is possible to maintain the vehicle speed at the vehicle speed limit or lower so that the vehicle can be driven within the legal speed limits without driver's concern for the operation of the accelerator pedal. As such a vehicle speed limit control device, there is conventionally known one as disclosed in Patent Document 1. This vehicle speed limit control device is configured to control a maximum required engine operation load, such as an accelerator opening or a throttle opening, according to a vehicle speed deviation between the actual vehicle speed and the vehicle speed limit in such a manner that the actual vehicle speed does not exceed the vehicle speed limit.